Incurable
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: After drowning in old memories for years,Sakura Mikan has had enough.Leaving her insignificant home behind,she goes to the Hyuuga's estate to take on the duty of Youichi's nanny.Little did she know that Youichi decided to play match-maker with his brother


_A cry of terror. Tears. Fearful hazel eye shooting opening. Tears. A girl stumbling down stairs. _

_Malicious laughter. Tears. Crimson, saditically gleaming eyes. Tears. A thud. Tears. Two corpses falling to the ground._

_Pain. A seering, unbarable pain. Tears. Torture. Forcefulness. Tears. A blinding red. Tears. A flash of faces._

_Tears. More pain. Tears. Blood. No tears are left. Blaring sirens._

Sakura Mikan awoke from her slumber in cold sweat, as usual. It wasn't strange- it was actually a rather common occurance: for her at least. Unnatural would be _not _having a nightmare- that would make her normal, and however much she wanted to be normal, it was just unthinkable. Before she had time to dwell on her nightmare, she pushed all thoughts from her mind and swung her legs out from under the covers of the bed, grabbed a ironed and neatly folder outfit from the end of it, and headed into the small bathroom of her annoyingly unroomy apartment. She was greatful this would be the last day she had to spend in it.

Once in the plain, tiled bathroom, Mikan stripped her pajama's off before promptly turning on the bath tubs fossit and then the shower. She braced herself before stepping into the icy water produced by the shower head, and quickly, she washed her hair with the remains of her strawberry shampoo, after wards moving onto her body which she used a new bar of soap on. Only her luck could get the only apartment in the entire complex with only cold water in the shower, and she knew it. After all, luck had never been on her side.

Once done showering, Mikan turned the water off and then stepped out of the tub, drying herself quickly and carefully with an old and rather worn white towel. She then brushed through all the tangles in her long, dark auburn hair, then proceeded in tying it up to the side with a spare rubber band, knowing that later it would curl up by itself naturally. She threw on her undergaments and a fishnet quarter sleeved shirt, with a long, midnight blue tank top over it. She also wore some blue jeans and some dark blue fingerless gloves, which had fishnet material under them. She took a quick, uninterested glance at herself through the mirror before leaving the room and flipping the light off.

_Pick up the phone. It's in your pocket. Pick up the phone. It's in your pocket. Pick up- _Mikan slid her cell phone open and pressed the 'Accept Call' button.

"Hello?" She had a good idea of who was on the other line already, even if she didn't recognize the number.

_"Hello, is there a Sakura Mikan there?" _A male's voice asked.

"Speaking." Mikan said boredly.

_"Oh, hi, Mikan-chan!" _She _definatley _knew that voice. It was overly perky and must of belonged to one of the few people that actually called her Mikan-chan.

"Narumi-sensei?" She asked, not really intrested in the slightest.

_"Yep, it's me. I just wanted to tell you to be at the airport in thirty minutes so you can make your plane. You know which plane it is, right?" _There was distinctly worry in the twenty-three year old's voice.

"I've ridden a plane before, sensei, I'll be fine." She tried to wave off the unnessacary worry.

_"I know you have... but... Oh Well, just hurry and get going if your not on your way yet. It takes twenty five minutes to get to the airport from your house, right?"_

"I've got it under control. Ja." Mikan hung up before he had time to answer, shoving the phone into the right back pocket of her jeans. She then proceeded to enter her room and look around. The cream walls were bare and the beige carpet was clean of stains and vacumed. The only thing signalling that someone was currently living here was the sheets thrown off of the bed, onto the floor beside it.

Face passive, Mikan pulled the sheets from the floor and folded them, neatly laying them in the bed's center, knowing she wouldn't need such things where she was going. Grabbing a small black suitcase on wheels with her few belongings stuffed in it, Mikan checked for her walet, took one last sweeping look around the room, and made her way through the small, insignificant rooms, to the door, which she walked out of, exiting the apartment... the last memory she had left, gone in the tunnels of a never ending mind.


End file.
